


Stalked

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Slash fucking Donnie.





	Stalked

Donnie knows it’s pretty pathetic of him; but he’s not fighting this one. No way.

He turns tail on Slash, and sprints. Sprints as hard and as fast as he can, breath tightening in his chest as Slash lumbers after him with squisite agility – his footsteps and voice heavy and loud and just echoing all around the sewer tunnels, leaving Donnie feeling trapped even as he runs.

The sewers are a barren maze, and Donnie knows he can lose Slash in here eventually. He has the territorial advantage, after all. Slash doesn’t know any of this, shouldn’t know any of their shortcuts or routes.

He turns and leaps, darting across the damp ground before quickly vaulting over a gate and slipping into a nearby pipe. He waits a second for Slash to hurry by after him, and hopes to god that he’s managed to lose him.

“Pathetic,” Slash grabs his legs and pulls, roughly dragging him out of the other end of the pipe. Donatello screams, kicks, struggles, but it’s useless, and Slash has him in a tight hold against his chest, “you can’t hide from me, Donatello. I can smell ya.”

“Lemme go!” Donnie cries; struggles against Slash’s vice grip until he squeezes, covering Don’s whole face with one large hand to muffle his pain and tears.

Slash chuckles, pressing against Donnie’s nose and mouth and Don shakes, panicking as his airway is cut off. “I’ve been waitin’ fer this for a long time, Donnie-boy.”

Donnie’s eyes widen as Slash fondles his slit, rough and intrusive and painful, but Slash doesn’t stop there. He dips his hand farther down and under, and Donnie moans and writhes when he presses against his ass, forcing a finger through the tight, virgin flesh.

Slash laughs at this, and pushes in further, twisting his massive digit around Donnie’s ass, ripping it open and making him scream into his hand. “Too rough? Here, lemme help.”

Donnie’s gags as Slash forces a finger down his throat, tears free to fall now that his face is free.

“Get it all good n’ wet.” Slash whispers in his ear, voice husky and deep, rumbling in satisfaction when Donnie begins to suck on it, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste of Slash’s skin. 

Seemingly satisfied, Slash yanks it out and switches his grip on Donnie, so that his slick finger pushes inside of him. Then he begins fucking him with it, pushing in deep, making Donnie’s knees buckle and his throat hoarse as he opens him up.

“Heh,” Slash’s finger slips out, and it runs back up to Donnie’s slit whilst he moves him into position; and Donatello whines when he looks down and sees Slash’s dick, hard and hot against his abused skin. “shoulda done this before. You’ll be a nice fuck.”

“S-Stop.” He sobs, shakes his head, wrestles his hips away from Slash’s hold, but Slash pays no mind to it, continuing to fondle Donnie’s growing bulge. “Y-You’re messed up. So fucking messed up.”

Slash just chuckles, pushes him down, right onto his cock, and it’s intense. His cock is hot and so, so thick, and it fills him up so completely that’s he’s just essentially impaled.

“N-No, get out! Let me–” His voices catches as Slash pushes into him and his cock touches something inside him, that one bundle of nerves inside of him that rewire his senses, sending everything to his cock so that it drops down into Slash’s eager, waiting hand.

“Well,” Slash growls, giving Donnie’s cock a firm squeeze, drawing out a needy whine, “someone’s enjoying themselves.” No. No. No. This isn’t happening!

But he can’t voice it, can’t even speak, because Slash starts bouncing him on his cock and it feels so amazing, so right when it fills him up, stretches him wide, and Slash is working Donnie’s cock quickly, licking his neck, biting his skin, rumbling deep in his ear when Donnie finally finds his voice and moans.

“Yeaaah. You like it, huh?” Donnie groans, whines, shakes his head no, this isn’t right. Slash is– making him feel this way. He’s not like this. He hates this!

“Nah. You love it. Look at that cock.” Slash stops pumping his dick, and Donnie can see how hard he is, how his dick throbs needily between Slash’s thick fingers, spasms and leaks whenever it’s touched and it’s too much – he can’t. “You’re such a _slut_.”

_**And he’s right. Donnie’s so weak, so useless compared to his brothers. What…What kind of warrior could let his happen to him? Like this?** _

“ _A-Aaah_!” He cums hard, coating Slash’s hand and his chest with his seed. Slash fucks him brutally as he rides his high, his cock spurting little by little as he’s used and finally, completely filled by Slash’s hot, hot cum. “Ahh~ Ah…”

He barely registers Slash’s hand as it clamps around his nose, smearing his own cum into his skin, pushing it into his mouth; coating his face with his own spent desire. Slash rumbles something in his ear as he carries him off (“ _…whore….never forget…keep you…_ ”), but he’s not listening, too numb and sore and defeated to even care anymore.


End file.
